Returning Home
by colleenkali
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in 'New Moon', Bella decides to go back home. When Bella goes back to London, where her true home is, things start to change. Sorry if this is a bad summary! summary might change later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Colleen, but my name will be 'Alice' for this story. This is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover and i wrote this chapter! Kali, also known as 'Esme', will be writing the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.<p>

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

Instead of following him like I normally would have done, I walked back to the house to find Charlie pulling into the drive way.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said, getting out of his car.

"Hey Charlie." I say, walking slowly up the steps to the front door.

I slowly opened the door, stepping into the house I had called "home" for the past year. I walk up the stairs to my room to start packing, knowing I probably wouldn't be coming back in a while. Knowing I might not come back at all.

About an hour later, there was a knock on my door and I turned around to see Jacob standing in my doorway.

"Hey Jacob." I said.

"Hey Bella. Whatcha doing?" he asked, coming over to watch me.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." I say.

"Where are you going?" he asks, concern written all over his face.

"Home."

"Back to Phoenix?"

"No," I say, turning to look at him. "I'm going home to London."

"But I thought this was your home. Or Phoenix."

"I _thought _this was my home," I say. "But it doesn't feel like home anymore. And I _did_ live in Phoenix for a while, but it just wasn't right. My real home is in London, where all my friends are waiting for me." I finish, getting my owl cage down from the shelf in my closet.

"London? But you don't have an accent! You don't even sound British! I mean, did you really live there your whole life? And what's with the cage? I wasn't aware you had a pet." Jacob says, fuming.

"Jacob, you just wouldn't understand." I say, shaking my head, slowly.

"I wouldn't understand? What wouldn't I understand? I'm a freakin werewolf for God's sake!"

I turn to look at him. His fists are clenched and his knuckles are turning white, his face contorted in rage.

After a minute, he slowly shakes his head and unclenches his fists. The expression on his face turns into an angry sadness.

"See ya Bells." He whispers as he turns around and walks out the door.

I slowly turn around and open the window.

I sit down on my bed, and that's when I break down, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Pop!<em>

I jump, alertness coming to me in a rush. I look around the room to see my owl at the head of my bed and two red-haired boys standing in front of my bedroom door.

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing here?" I exclaim. I jump out of bed to go hug them.

"We came to get you. We're taking you home." Fred says, smiling.

"Yeah, we had to weasel the answer out of Dumbledore about where you were living right now." George says, sitting on my bed.

"Oh, wow. I wonder how you did that. Maybe a little of veritaserum?" I say. Then I look at their faces. "Oh you naughty weasels! You're gonna get in so much trouble!"

And then my best friends and I burst out laughing. That's how we are. We steal things, lie, get in trouble, and manage our way out of things. No matter what we do, we manage to gout out of the serious trouble we _should_ be in.

"So how are you getting out of it this time?" I ask.

"Hmmm…maybe a little running away." Fred says.

"To where?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

"Ummm…here." George says.

Then we burst out laughing, again.

After talking and hanging out for a while, I realize something.

"Hey guys…how did you get here by magic if you're underage? I ask, looking at them suspiciously.

"They moved the age down a year, so technically, we're allowed to use magic out of school right now." Fred says.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"But we still have to take seven years of school at Hogwarts. George finishes.

"Oh. Well that's okay. It means another year of pranks!" I say.

* * *

><p>Finally! I'm back on the Hogwarts grounds, ready to catch up on what I've missed and ready to learn more.<p>

It's only the first day back for me and I've already seen most of my old friends. Oh, and I've beat up a few of my enemies already too. I got two weeks of detention for that, but oh well!

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, I see my second favorite trio. (The first being me, Fred, and George.)

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!" I say.

"Bella!" They all shout in unison.

What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asks. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another half a year!"

"I came back early." I say, smiling. "Forks wasn't working out for me like I thought it would. Wait, I told you about Forks, right?"

"Yes." They reply in unison.

"Okay, good! 'Cause I didn't want to explain it all." I say.

"Bella!" says a voice to my left.

I look over and see an awkward boy sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace looking at me.

"Neville Longbottom! I haven't seen you in forever!" I say, running to give him a hug.

"Hey wait a second!" Harry says. "Where's our hugs?"

"Oh! Sorry guys!" I say, walking back over to them. "Okay, if you want a hug, it's two galleons each."

"Hey!" They exclaim in unison.

"Joking! I yell, giving them each a free hug. "But I _will_ charge you if you want an extra hug. I give everyone one free hug a day, unless they're having a really crappy day, then they get as many free hugs as they'd like."

The trio looks at each other.

"Please tell me you're joking." Hermione says, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Oh course I am! Why wouldn't I be joking?" I say, laughing. "But seriously. I need some money."

I look at Harry.

"Whoa, hey! I'm not giving you any money!" He says, backing away.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try." I say, smiling.

* * *

><p>Potions. Oh, Professor Snape. What would I do without you.<p>

During the middle of our lesson, while we're supposed to be perfecting a calming draught, Snape is going around and criticizing our potions as we're finishing up. In the middle of the room, there is a huge explosion and everything fades to black.

Opening my eyes, I see Madam Pomfrey above me and someone I hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Cliffhanger! For whatever reason, i'm really good at writing cliffhangers. Which reminds me of the stories on my own fanfiction account that i need to finish! :O Whoops! Hopefully i'll try to add chapters to them! If you want to know my own fanfiction acount, just tell meus! Please review! Flamese are welcome!**

**- Alice**


	2. AN SORRY!

Hey guys this is Kali! I'm soo sorry that i haven't put up a second chapter yet! I've been extremely busy this summer and have to share a computer with the rest of my house. I've gotten injured twice so i'm going to physical therapy twice a week added with helping around the house and stuff it's been kinda hard to get it done but i'll have it up soon i promise! Sorry again! Love you all bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Kali here! I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait! Thanks everyone so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**BPOV**

"Molly!" I exclaim jumping up to hug her while getting a disapproving look from Madame Pomfry.

"Bella dear! I've been so worried about you! When did you get back from your trip?" Molly asks after releasing me from the hug.

"I actually just got back this morning actually. The trip was fine but I don't think I'll be going back there for a while" I tell her then turn to look at Madame Pomfry "May I leave?" I ask.

"Yes but don't do anything to strenuous." Madam Pomfry says sternly.

"Yes ma'am! Do you want to walk with me Molly?" I ask. Molly shakes her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't dear I have to get back to the Burrow but you better write soon!" I nod in agreement before she floos out of the infirmary and I make my way to the great hall for dinner. As I'm walking through the corridors I see my second favorite trio walking ahead of me and quickly come up with a plan to surprise them. Harry is walking in the middle so it should work perfectly. I wait a few seconds before I run and launch myself onto Harry's back. He staggers and lets out a grunt as Hermione and Ron let out startled shrieks. Harry's hands automatically secure themselves around my knees so I don't fall off as he realizes it's me and catches his balance.

"What was that for?" Ron asks as he and Hermione calm down and caught up with me and Harry since he just continued walking with me on his back. I just shrug and he rolls his eyes. I tighten my legs and arms and decide to strike up a conversation with harry as Hermione and Ron start bickering at each other.

"So how much did you miss me?" I tease craning my neck over his shoulder and turn my head to look at his face.

He turns his head slightly and smiles at me. "I missed you a lot and I'm really glad your back."

I smile widely and jump off his back and move around to face him. "I really missed you too Harry." I say and give him a tight hug. He wraps his arms pulling me as close to him as possible as I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. What feels like hours later I pull back my head and give him a kiss on the cheek and run away before he can say anything. I can't believe I just did that! How stupid can I be? He doesn't feel the same as I do! I shouldn't have done that! If he finds out that I like him he's gonna leave me just like Edward did!

**HPOV (Harry)**

I watch her run away and I feel like I'm frozen in place. I feel a huge smile coming onto my face and Hermione has to shake me out of the trance Bella just put me in.

"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asks incredulously. Ron is just standing in the background looking confused as I take off in the direction that Bella ran in. I keep running through the corridors until I hear sobbing coming from an empty classroom. I open the door and see Bella in the corner sobbing into her hands. I walk slowly over to her and put my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She buries her head into my chest without looking up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I ask while running my hand up and down her back.

"I'm scared" She says quietly.

"Scared of what sweetheart?" I ask gently.

"Scared of getting hurt"

"Who do you think will hurt you?" I ask confused

"You" She whispers

"Why would I hurt you?" I ask even more confused than before

"I just feel like...like if I get close to you, you'll just push me away." she says, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey look at me," I say pulling her chin up with my finger so that I can look into her eyes "I would never push you away from me. You are the most caring, beautiful, selfless person I know."

"Really?" She with a tearful expression

"Really" I say with a small smile and give her a small kiss.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Alice has the next chapter so until my turn! Read, Review, Alert! Love you!**


	4. AN From Alice  Sorry!

Hey guys! Alice here! Sorry I haven't put the next chapter up yet! To tell you the truth, I haven't even started it yet! But I haven't been able to work on it because of school work and band and facebook is just so addictive! So I'll try to work on it later today! Love you guys, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their story alerts and/or to their fav stories! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is Alice! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! DX As I said in my author's note, facebook is extremely addictive and school and everything has been in the way and I haven't thought about writing more chapters. I'm a failure as a fanfiction author…**

**As I promised Esme, I owe her an apology for nagging her about taking too long to write her chapter last time while I took the longest time. So Esme, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! Haha, gonna nag me about it next time it's my turn?**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as we would like to, Esme and I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Hand in hand, Harry and I walked into the Great Hall, smiling. After my little crying episode, I dried up my tears and put on a cheerful expression, because I was very happy to finally have Harry as my own. I finally got to hold him as I did in my fantasies, and I got to see him every day, now that I'm back at Hogwarts.

I turn my head to see Harry grinning at me, excitement and happiness radiating off of him, like heat radiating off the sun. I smile and blush, looking at the floor.

We find Ron and Hermione sitting together at the Gryffindor table and sit across from them. I was already blushing insanely, and Ron wasn't helping at all.

"Well finally!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you two were never going to get together! I mean, the four of us have only known each other for 7 years! How long does it take to realize the person sitting right next to you is perfect for you?"

"Ron." Harry, said laughing. "Think about what you just said and look to your left."

Ron turned to his right, looking at his sister Ginny, who had just appeared, in confusion.

"Your other right." I said.

Ron turned and look at Hermione, and blushed. He looked down in embarrassment, his face and ears as red as a tomato. Hermione, realizing what Harry and I were saying, blushed and looked down.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Nothing surprising or unexpected happened. It was actually pretty quiet except for the accustomed rumble of talking and the occasional clinking of silverware.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up with awful bed head. I quickly took a 10 minute shower and got dressed, taking about 5 minutes to untangle my messy hair. It was 7 in the morning by the time I was ready, and none of the girls in my dorm were awake yet. So I went downstairs to the common room.<p>

The common room was vacant, which wasn't unusual for 7 in the morning. Walking out into the hallways, I wandered around, trying to remember what had made me so happy and excited to get up before 7.

Before I could come up with an answer, I turned the corner and spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Unusually, they didn't noticed me walking towards them, they were occupied with a piece of paper that had writing on it that seemed to have been crumpled up and stuffed in a pocket many times. When I was about 5 feet away, they seemed to finally hear my footsteps coming closer. Malfoy quickly stuffed the paper in his pants pocket and turned to face me; Crabbe and Goyle backing him up.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said, smirking. "what do we have here? A little Gryffindor all alone?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered, looking at each other.

"Well at least I don't have to have someone with me, holding my hand to wander the hallways." I replied.

"Why you little—"

"Jelly-legs jinx!" I yelled

Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, their legs wiggling in the air.

"Hey, no fair! My legs are jelly!" Goyle said.

"So Malfoy, lets see how you do without someone to hold your hand." I said.

"Expulso!" Malfoy yelled, causing a torch near me to break and shatter into a million pieces that scattered across the floor.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled. Ropes shot out of the end of my wand, wrapping around Malfoy, causing him to fall to the floor. "So, who do you think is going to win this battle?" I asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," Malfoy said, sneering. "seeing as you're the only one who can do anything at the moment."

"Thought so." I replied, walking away from him. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I remember Crabbe and Goyle. I turned around and looked at them, saying, "Un-jellify."

* * *

><p>Malfoy's POV<p>

Just before I saw Bella turn the corner, she looked back at Crabbe and Goyle, and said, "Un-jellify."

Crabbe's and Goyle's legs fell to the floor with a _thump!_ They both sat up, looking frustrated.

"That sucked royal hippogriff!" Goyle said. "I can't believe I couldn't figure out the counter-curse was just 'un-jellify!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Any of you find the AVPM references? Haha! Well, I know this is kinda short, and I'm sorry, but I still have math homework to do, and it's 11:30 at night, and I've been promising Esme for DAYS that I would finish writing this and post it up. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review! Love you guys!<strong>

**- Alice**

**P.S. I updated this towards the beginning of this month, but i just wanted to add something. Today is 1/30/12, just so you know. And i probably posted this around the 7th. Today i got a letter from National America Miss, which is a beauty pageant. I want to participate, but i'm not sure i want to because i know i won't win, and my friends will make fun of me for the rest of my life. I want you guys to tell me what you think! I am around 5'1", i have long brown hair, braces, glasses. I'm kind of chubby, but not skinny, and not fat. Or at least i don't think i'm fat. So tell me what you think! I'm not sure if i should do it...**


End file.
